kitten
by FeatherWild99
Summary: so hi uhmmm...i dont own ANY OF THIS. the story is mine but the characters all jo's CREATURE!FIC dominant!draco submissive!harry AU HP/DM uhhh yaoi this is going to get intense..im sorry for the lack of sumarry! i dunno how to write one..its my first fanfic.. c: please review and tell me what i did wrong, right... and who you think harry's papa should be...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: hello all! I don't own any of this…except for the story line that is. The lovely j.k. Rowling has provided me with the characters!

Prologue:

Harry potter had never had a happy or even enjoyable life. While other children his age were outside yelling and playing, harry was locked in the cupboard so that his 'parents' didn't have to explain his presence. His 'mother' Lilly, though she was the worst. She thought she was high and mighty because she had been able to lure his father from his momma and papa (his LIFE mates) and get him for herself. His father had to see his momma and papa every few weeks so that they didn't die and that was the only time that he was allowed out of the cupboard and to wear clothes that fit and have REAL food rather than the rotting mass that was pushed through the flap of cupboard every day.

Harry had been considered a freak for as long as he could remember. His mother had a child with his father and he apparently was some sort of savior. All Harry caught through the door of his cupboard was that he was the "boy who lived" well, Harry didn't think so... No famous boy would refuse to read and learn as much as Henry did! Although, he supposed Henry did give him the books that he didn't read and gave him his old school work from previous years at Hogwarts as if he was his true brother rather than his now that he was thinking about it, Henry also snuck in healing potions and rubbed salves into his skin and reglamoured him so that his wounds looked as if they were seeping blood everywhere and infected all while Lilly was out parading her status as _THE_ Mrs. Potter…Henry would always go out of his way to hug harry and comfort him after his punishments he would make a wonderful mate to some submissive in the future, Harry just wished- But no that wasn't allowed they were brothers…

His mother although, if she found out that Henry was giving away his perfectly good books and healing the 'pussy boy under the stairs', would probably have a fit. Harry hated her with all of his being. She had no right to call him a pussy or belittle him for not being properly potty trained or even for his extra body functions and parts… Just because he had cat ears and a tail didn't mean he was a freak! Whenever he said that though his father would turn on him and sneer, asking him if he wasn't such a freak then why was he going into heat since he was 14 and why he had to be in diapers still. It wasn't his fault! They had never taken the time out to properly potty train him and give him the proper potions to suppress his pheromones that made him go onto heat…he shouldn't have had to go onto heat yet. He needed his dominants!

Harry used to cry every time his father would say things like that until a few months ago when he noticed Lily muttering spells before he said those awful things-not to mention the creepy glassy eyed look he'd get afterwards…But alas Harry had no evidence of this. He didn't even have anyone to confide in let alone friends! Lily said that friends were for normal children and that since he _wasn't_ one, he had no right to complain.

All harry knew was that his Momma had finally_, finally _gotten the Ministry on his side and he would finally be allowed to go to Hogwarts this year! He was extremely excited but terrified all the same. He was terrified that he would be considered a freak there as well and would have to endure that wretched friend of Henry's Ronald's raping all year without any break. He shifted uncomfortably in the small room he was confined in. Although he was small in stature he was still getting far too big to be in his cupboard especially at 15-going on 16. He felt the temperature rise and knew without a doubt that his life mate or mates (depending on what the fates had decided to bestow upon him) would be at Hogwarts or so he assumed by the way his arse lubricated itself, his cock hardened and his pussy LEAKED fluids into his already full diaper every time he thought of the school…

He just hoped to the gods that his dominant/dominants didn't abuse him and make him leave their essence inside of him (unless he asked for it of course) like the vile Ronald forced him to do, stuffing a plug up his arse when he was done that only he could remove (self-cleaning of course, he didn't want his 'pet' to die on him..) forcing harry to hump it like a bitch in heat when he well, went into his own heat. As Harry fell asleep that night he couldn't help but be excited for his momma and papa to come for him tomorrow, he would finally get out of this godsforsaken cupboard and socialize with other people! He couldn't wait until morning!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long for an update guys! Because of the hurricane my school had to miss 2 weeks, which isn't a bad thing- until you get back and have to sift through all of that week in a short period of time. I've pretty much just been BOMBARDED with work these past few weeks and I'm lost as anything. Let's just hope I maintain my high honor roll... :p anyways enough about me! Onward to the story childrens! Uhm disclaimer in chapter one and this IS yaoi with a WHOLE buncha kinks involved so, if you don't like then kindly don't flame me and get the EFF off of my story. Excuse my French...Enjoyyyyy c:

ALSO IM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRRY! MY COMPUTER HAD TO GET A NEW MOTHERBOARD… (Whatever that is) so sorry for the MAJOR delay!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spells"**

"_**Silent incantations"**_

When harry woke up, it was due to the sunlight streaming onto his small body harry sighed and snuggled deeper into the warm and heavy duvet while he still could, because after today he wouldn't be up here until yule. This disappointed him until he realized that somebody was stroking their hands through his hair gently.. Harry tensed automatically until he heard the quiet chuckle of laughter that could only be his momma. When harry opened his eyes he realized that yes he was correct he immediately launched himself into his momma's arms just relishing the feeling of him being there uplifting his spirits a tenfold. Sirius laughed as his baby threw himself into his arms purring contentedly the whole time. "Baby! I missed you so much darling! How have you been? Has the bit- er Lilly been feeding you properly? Changing you? What about-"harry cut off his momma with a giggle "I've been fine momma. I'm just so excited to go to Hogwarts this year and learn all about magic! Plus you and papa are here now so that's all that matters" Harry suddenly heard bickering coming from down the hall. The whine of that voice could be nothing except for his "mother" Lilly's voice "but James! Why do you have to let this filth in here! Just give them the bastard and we can be done with it! We'll never have to see them anymore." She accentuated her point by pushing her cleavage against his side as if just the feeling of them there would make him agree. James wasn't having any of it though- not today his Veela was straining to get out of him – his mates were here! "Not today Lilly better make them feel badly every time they see us- so in love with each other..." James didn't elaborate because he knew that she would take the bait and indeed she did. "Oh. We are in love, aren't we?" Lilly had gotten him so close to his mates this time, that James knew that he could resist the triple power imperious this time. Lilly smile coldly like she did every time he was about to meet with his mates. "Oh daaaaaaaarling, come heeeeeeeere! She cooed at him even though he was not even 2 feet in front of her- it was a ploy to get him to turn quickly so that she could cast the spells on him that ensured that he would not be able to sense his mates and wouldn't be able to break out of the home either. She sauntered over afterwards confident that he was still under her spell and whispered into his ear "you may have all of this weekend, nothing more. Enjoy your mates for this may very well be the last time you see them. I'll be in France with Frank and Alice* for the weekend- bye!" As Lilly passed the doorway to get to the floo room she sneered at Sirius and harry cuddled together on the bed with Severus just watching sitting in the arm chair._ "Filthy animals the lot of them, if James wasn't rich..."_ Lilly thought to herself. James practically flew into the room as he heard the floo whoosh behind her and the wards signify that she would be gone for a few days and that nobody was allowed to leave any longer. His wings burst forth from his back and his teeth elongated. His body was shifting into his Veela form for the first time in almost eight years*. Sirius could recognize the scent of his Dominant changed from anywhere, and when he smelt James changed he knew that he had to have broken Lilly's spell somehow. Sirius told Harry that he was going to have to go and make breakfast without them but that they'd be down in a moment. Harry, noticing James' changes, immediately leapt off of the bed to go down stairs but not before James grabbed harry and nuzzled his head his Veela pushing him to apologize to his first born child. Trills were heard coming from James chest and harry didn't know how or why but he forgave his daddy* with only a few quiet purrs back. James set harry down and Harry gave him a small shy smile before he fled the room. James turned back around only to see that Severus was guarding Sirius with his fangs elongated as well and his eyes the warm golden brown that meant that he had recently fed off of one of his mates. James growled low but Severus was so used to being the only dominant with Sirius and so not used to James presence dominating him that he growled back at him-ignoring his vampire that was practically screaming in his head not to challenge his dominant- that he'd be punished brutally. James swiftly grabbed Severus's neck and held him about a foot off of the ground. Severus whined and whimpered but wasn't let down until he rubbed his cheek against James's hand in apology- a universal sign of submission. James claimed his lips in a passionate but rough kiss (so that Sev didn't need to be punished again for challenging him). When he finally had to release his lips he saw that Severus was laid down with his legs spread eagle so that he could lay in between them signifying that James was the dominant. What turned his attention away from his submissive Dom was the sound of Sirius whimpering and keening for attention- his Kitsune had taken his caresses to Severus first as him being bad and needing punishment. James, noticed this and immediately pulled Sirius onto his lap to do the same as he had with Severus. After that had been done, his submissives's senses had mostly returned and they seemed upset so he decided that he would leave his arousement for another moment When Sirius opened his eyes next, he honestly couldn't believe them he was on his dominants lap! He was where he'd craved to be for so long and he was upset. Severus was wrapped up and pulled into James arms alongside Sirius and he rocked them into a state of calm, soothing them and ending the tears streaming down all three of their faces. "Dominant..? Why? After so long, why now? Why want us back now after so long of rejecting our very presences in this house?" Sirius was hushed before he could finish by Severus who didn't like his submissive speaking to James in case James was there to hurt them further. "Jamie," Severus spoke in a low tone with his neck bared showing his submission to James. "What's going on why are you here with us now? You have a lot to explain to us." James closed his eyes as he head what his mates were saying, although they couldn't technically refuse him without the fear of being denied, they could still refuse for him to be near them, and that is what made him so nervous. "I-I know I haven't been the perfect dominant f-for you guys and I know that you may reject me- especially after 'sleeping' with another for eight years but I just –I love you both so so so so much and I couldn't bear the thought of life without you for even a moment but I think that this explanation will be hard to hear. I must demand that you leave everyone that has a wrong part in this story alone. My plan to get back at the bastards won't work otherwise. Now as for what happened, here we go…

THIS IS A SCENE BREAK DOODS :3

Harry sat down in the kitchen and felt dejected. His Daddy didn't know but he could hear him perfectly…and according to him, he'd never even slept with Lilly which struck Harry as being odd.. Shouldn't he have had to have slept with Lilly to conceive Henry…Henry, with his beautiful big hazel eyes and his short, soft auburn curls, and his lovely body. Harry moaned lowly in his throat; Henry was the definition of beautiful. But no Harry shook his head a few times to stop his thoughts (and the rapid soaking of his diaper) Henry was his brother he shouldn't think such things about him…should he?

AUTHORS NOTE: I really am quite sorry about the delay…also: next chapter will start off with first Henrys and then Draco's pov…hope you enjoy…please review if you do ;* (that rhymed)

ALSO reread the prologue pwease..i changed a bit around!


End file.
